cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Terian
Is a CAW made by SMF Forum/Something CAWful member, 10RJ5. Terian is the advanced version of an old OCL CAW created by 10RJ5 named Dynomite. Terian was unknown for about a year. Then, Terian started to come into the CAW scene, as he debuted on WEDF DCO Episode 4. Since then, he has been employed by WEDF. Terian debuted in a battle royal, and lost. Terian has not been the most lucky wrestler in the CAW world. Terian is still not well known around the CAW world. But, the creator 10RJ5 has some CAWs that are known in the CAW world. OCL In 2009, Terian debuted in OCL known as Dynomite. His time in OCL was very brief. His debut match was on an OCL Mayhem show facing Rick the Fisherman. Dynomite lost that match, after that match, Dynomite went into the office of Danny Jackpot, and asked for his release. Jackpot granted it, and Dynomite left OCL for the first time. A few months later, Dynomite re-signed with OCL. He was placed against the local jobber there, Brian Deas. Dynomite refused to face Deas. Over the last month Jackpot kept encouraging Dynomite to face Deas. Once again, Dynomite kept refuseing. Dynomite then, once again, left OCL. He told Jackpot he really did not want to face Deas. Jackpot, however, Jackpot continued to encourage Dynomite to go up against Deas. Finally, Dynomite agreed. However, he only returned to OCL for one night only to face Deas. On Mayhem, Dynomite faced Deas. It was a close match, but, Deas picked up the win. Since then, Dynomite was so embarresed by the loss, he dissapeared from the wrestling scene for almost a year. Time In the Independents and Legends of Wrestling After that loss against Brian Deas, Terian decided to change his ring name, to his current one, Ryan Terian. Terian also got a new attire, some tatoos, and grew his hair into a black mullet. Terian was wrestling in local high school gyms for about a year. Terian was a champion for multiple local wrestling companies in Philadelphia, and the Philadelphia area. Terian was a local legend. On a local wrestling show, Terian revealed he was Dynomite. No body in the local area knew he was Dynomite, since Terian drasticly changed his looks. After that interview, people started laughing at him, calling him a "jobber", and a "fuck up". Terian coulden't bare it anymore, and left the Philadelphia area. Terian then moved to the Atlanta area. He continued doing his independent work on an open contract. Terian, once again, had not much luck in Atlanta. Terian then, decided to retire from wrestling. He did not announce his retirement, since no body would care. Terian then, met a fan of his at a local shop. He encouraged Terian to get back into the wrestling scene, and said that his father was a scouter for the regional promotion, LoW. (Legends of Wrestling) Terian then agreed to go to the tryout. Terian tried out against the trainers at the local wrestling school. He impressed them very much, and was placed on the main roster by owner Rob Van Dam. Terian then debuted on LoW Mayhem, still under his independents wrestling name. Terian lost constantly in LoW. Terian was then thought of by the locker room as "The Jobber." One night at a house show, Terian got into a fight with one of the wrestlers, and was fired, with no exceptions. Terian, however, was praised by some local fans in the area. AKA, the wrestling purists. Since LoW was more of a sports entertainment product. Terian then decided to be a trainer for a local wrestling school. After about 3 months in the school, Terian got a call from the WEDF board of directers, for a job as a superstar on the develpment show, DCO. Terian accepted, and has since, been a full working superstar for DCO. Championships won in local promotions: SJECW Upcomers Champion (x1) SJECW World Champion (x2) PRCW King of Pennsylvania (2010) ACW United States Championship (x1) AFECW Deathmatch Champion (x2) WEDF As of May 2010, Terian has been a member of the DCO roster. Terian hasen't got much spotlight on DCO, except on the fourth episode of DCO. Terian is really unknown in the WEDF locker room, since he does not socialize with much of the people in the locker room after what happened in LoW. Terian debuted in a battle royal, and lost. Terian really hasen't been seen since. Personal Life Terian's birthname is Russell J. Nardi. He was born in the city of Philadelphia, PA. And was raised in the New Jersey suburbs of Camden, NJ. Nardi was a wrestling fan for life. Around High School, he started a Backyard Wrestling promotion called the EWF. (East Kraft Wrestling Federation) Nardi was the promoter, and full time wrestler. He was a multiple time world champion in the promotion. He was also a successful tag team wrestler in the promotion. Once Nardi graduated High School in 2000, the promotion was shut down. Nardi then decided to go bigger in pro wrestling, and enrolled in the local wrestling school. In 2005, Nardi graduated as a Pro Wrestler. Nardi tried finding a job for about 4 years in pro wrestling. Until 2009, Terian then joined OCL. Terian also went to college, and majors in accounting. Category:WEDF DCO Category:Something CAWful CAW